striketoincineratefandomcom-20200213-history
Carmen Reyes
Carmen Reyes Carmen Maria Valentina Reyes is a former drug addict. She usually ranges in age from 21-39. Street-wise, profane, and exceptionally blunt, she is somehow my most well-liked character. She has a younger identical twin sister, Fiona Lucia Isabel Reyes, who suffers from obsessive compulsive disorder and is nothing at all like Carmen. She is bisexual, but generally prefers males. She is extremely proud of her Spanish heritage. In addition to drugs, she enjoys weapons, alcohol and sex, indicating an addictive personality. She is notably small (5'1" and 105 pounds), and has many tattooes. Initial Creation Carmen was originally a by-product of her twin sister, Fiona's, creation, but soon grew into her own and became far more than Fiona. Carmen, a drug addict since age 17, dropped out of high school in Los Angeles and became a waitress at a bar while apprenticing to the bartender. At 19, she finally went behind the bar. When Fiona and Carmen were teenagers, Carmen ratted out a drug dealer in order to escape juvie, though she was sent unwillingly to rehab by their family. The drug dealer saw Fiona one day on the street, and, mistaking her for Carmen, stabbed her in the shoulder. This event left Fiona permanently scarred mentally, physically and emotionally, and left Carmen wracked with guilt. More often than not, Fiona is the only one Carmen defends or listens to. Carmen Reyes (Prime) In a Mass Effect-style universe, Carmen Reyes is a Lieutenant in the Black Suns mercenary group, stationed on the prison ship Crematoria. One of the prisoners, a Quarian hacker nicknamed Explorer, frequently breaks out in an attempt to gain her attention. Carmen has a strong dislike for Quarians due to their need for suits, and considers Explorer an annoyance. She is a valued member of the Blue Suns, exceptionally talented in creating ammo mods, and known for her run-and-gun tactics. She has a daughter with the Asari maiden, Siela Mesar (later Passa), named Morea, who she has never met and will not acknowledge. After Khione Ma'at, the leader of the space pirate gang Moirae, leads an assault on Crematoria to retreive Explorer, Carmen is taken hostage and lives on the ship. The rest of the crew is forced to fight to the death or fed to starved Vorcha. Carmen begins a sexual relationship with Oblitus Praeia, Khione's frustrated paramour. After Khione learns of it, Carmen flees the Moirae's ship, Rakhana, and goes to Omega, which Khione is known to avoid. She meets Nakmor Tarl, who she travels with and falls in love with her. They, at one point, visit Tuchanka, where Carmen takes to riding Varren like horses and even kills a Thresher Maw. Carmen's heart, however, is not receptive to love. She works for Cerberus, at one point becoming subject to experiments involving Red Sand. When she later tries to sleep with Levush Passa's biological father, it triggers a severe reaction causing a massive wreck with her newfound biotic powers. Her family, who's trade is in illegal arms on Illium, arranges for her to receive a state of the art biotic implant still in testing stages. Levush, at the request of Fiona, does the operation, which is a success. Carmen later dies during a fight with mercenaries, bringing an entire building down on herself via biotics at age 68. Tarl, heartbroken by the loss, kills his last remaining son in a duel and dies in the desert in Tuchanka. A few years later, Cerberus clones Carmen, believing her to be the epitome of human potential. Unfortunately, some of Tarl's DNA was present, and Carmen gains some regenerative ability as well as a feeling of being bonded to Tarl, who was revived by Cerberus using Lazarus Project data, in order to keep Carmen on a leash. It works for a time, until the battle of Illium, where Carmen and Tarl hijack a space bus, crash it into a Cerberus ship, take control of that ship, and crash it into another Cerberus ship. They managed to escape the wreckage and Cerberus control. She murders Fiona's Krogan husband, Rakkt, for being unfaithful with the Asari Councillor, Ariane Mesar. This leads to Fiona stepping down as the third human councillor, with Jackie as her replacement. Carmen is later responsible for the assassination of Liealia Passa's Geth companion, Jude, despite Siela and Jovik leaving a Krogan child with her and Tarl, who became their first son, Thor. Carmen is a surprisingly apt parent to a Krogan child, swearing at her son and headbutting him. They adopt a second son, Balthazar, and a third, Hunter, and through cloning, two more children named Azathoth and Scion, and finally R'lyeh. Carmen is responsible for all of their names. While Tarl showed more Scion more delicate treatment due to her human appearance and gender and even favoritism because of her resemblance to Carmen, Carmen spent little time with her. Scion began competing in The Game, which consists of convicted murders battling each other to possibly win their freedom. She took a Quarian girl as her partner, adopting a sado-masochistic relationship, and occasionally using the girl as bait during The Game. Scion later sent her away and was killed, torn apart and eaten by a Yahg during The Game. Carmen blamed herself heavily, and resorted to having Scion cloned again. When Tarl becomes a Warlord, Carmen undergoes the Krogan Rite of Passage, and then becomes a Battlemaster. She is well-respected on Tuchanka for her prowess as a warrior and her ability to raise Krogan children (as all of her children go on to be respected warriors, with the exception of Scion and Balthazar becomes a doctor). She spoils Scion and fights battles for her, threatening to kill anyone who harms her daughter. Because of this, Scion takes another Quarian to be her slave, a male named Leeterin. They later join the Caedians. Carmen Reyes (Beta) Carmen Belrose (Current) Carmen was a low level criminal, although bold enough to break into Elias Belrose's home. She was caught, but drawn in by his pheromones. Impressed by her lack of fear, he eventually married her. Later, when her children were young, she beat Catwoman in a one-on-one fight. Neigh unkillable, she also bested Corona through sheer force of will. She later discovered that she miscarried a child due to the fight and ordered Basilisk soldiers to bring Corona to her. She tortured Corona for days, intending to kill her, but the Sentinels arrived to save her and incapacitating Elias. These events diverted Carmen's attention and she eventually gave up on vengeance. Carmen also serves as an occasional field commander for Basilisk, and all soldiers defer to her out of fear, as she has been known to randomly execute soldiers who get in her way or upset her. She is known to have somewhat of an inferiority complex, fearing that Elias will leave her for a 'newer model' (someone younger, stronger and more attractive). Because of this, Elias stabbed Cecile and left her for dead. When Elias became the host for The World, Carmen worried that with his new powers, he would leave her behind; instead he killed Hal Jordan and gave her the Green Lantern ring. Although Carmen had no desire to use it for good, she mastered the ring almost immediately. At some point, she also became the host for the Fool. Carmen is considered extremely dangerous, even without a lantern ring, and is not often far from her husband. Carmen has four children, although she and Rl'yeh are estranged after she abandoned Rl'yeh and her father when Rl'yeh was an infant. She also has three grandchildren.